On the Other Side
by rockgodsdoitbetter
Summary: Harry has gone crazy. He is in hiding with Draco. How long can this twisted happiness last before someone tries to save the day?


**Title: **On the Other Side

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Summery: **Harry has gone crazy. He is in hiding with Draco. How long can this twisted happiness last before someone tries to save the day?

**Rating: **Hard PG-13 if that's possible

**Warnings: **Crazy!Harry. Dark!Harry. It's very dark. You have been warned. Unbetaed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to due with Harry Potter. Nothing at all. I also do not own Spike and Drusilla's relationship.

**Author Notes: **This is kind of a crack!fic. In fact, it is. It is my first fic of that genre. I never though I would see the day where this happened. In my first burst of inspiration after exams, I just had to grab a hold of it and let it do the work. This just happens to be the work it did. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but if you are going to tell me it is unrealistic in any regards trust me I know. I'm not really sure what I think of this story. Oh, the Harry/Draco in it is so utterly Spike/Drusilla.

**On the Other Side**

The wizarding world fell into a maniac despair when Harry Potter disappeared. What the wizarding world didn't know, in all their fright and hysteria, was that this wasn't a sudden occurrence. Harry Potter had been disappearing for months. By the time they began to search for him, the hero they were looking for had been gone for weeks.

Harry used to try to pinpoint the exact moment when this soul-stealing phenomenon began. He thought it might have been the moment he first kissed Draco Malfoy. Kissing your worst enemy must skew the universe, couldn't it also be what had started his loss? Harry gave up analyzing when exactly he had started to change. He enjoyed living far away from himself.

At first, it worried Harry that he had stopped caring about the war. At night, he would picture the faces of all the people who had died; he just tried to feel that sense of vengeance and anger. It never came back to him no matter how hard he tried.

At first, he cared that had had started to question his cause. He would spend days simply reassuring himself that he was right to be fighting for this.

When he first wondered what the point was he wasn't alarmed. He weighed his options for a week or so. In the end, he decided that it would be worse to stay and try to win when it was obvious he couldn't.

Although he knew better, and he was scared he went to the Dark Lord and offered himself. He couldn't help it. He needed to end it all. He needed to be helpful to someone.

Draco went with him, Draco supported him when he almost fainted, Draco kept him from trembling with fear, Draco convinced them it wasn't a trap, Draco cast a spell to ease the pain of his burning flesh, and when Harry complained the mark looked ugly Draco showed him his own. Harry licked the snake on Draco's pale flesh and decided maybe these ugly marks could be sexy.

That night Draco helped him and cursed away the nightmares. Draco kissed his neck and told him of the greatness they would achieve. Somewhere in Harry's twisted mind, he was happy.

Harry had expected the Dark Lord to kill him, but he didn't. Harry and Draco went into hiding. They were sent to an abandoned castle. Other Death Eaters went with them. Harry chose to live in the dining hall. There was something about the broken empty chairs that appealed to him. Harry liked the armor on the walls. The pictures of knights reminded him of Draco. He saw the pictures of lords saving ladies every day. He liked those pictures the best. Draco had saved him. He wanted to be Draco's lady.

Draco protected him from prying eyes. He yelled at the tall dark men who would stare at Harry when he whined to himself. Draco never doubted him. When he shaking more than usual Draco would even let him torture someone all by himself. The screams made him feel better; they relieved him. He would giggle sometimes, which would make Draco smile. Harry loved to make Draco smile.

"Draco?" Harry questioned while prodding the sleeping lump beside him.

"Mmm?" Draco rolled over.

"Do you love me?" Harry asked sounding like a child.

"You woke me up at three am to ask me if I love you?" Draco snapped.

Harry whimpered. "Don't yell. Yelling kills the grass. It makes me sad. Stop yelling. Stop."

"Sorry," Draco's face softened at once, "Just got carried away. Of course, I love you. Do you think I'd be in this filthy hole if I didn't?"

"Maybe," Harry teased. He leaned next to Draco's ear and whispered, "It'd match your heart." Harry giggled.

"But not my hair," Draco poked Harry's side, "Go back to sleep."

"Draco… will we get a happily ever after? Will we ride off on a black steed? Trumpets flaring? Into the sunset of hell?"

Draco's face fell and he took a deep breath. "No."

"Draco? I want happily ever after. I want it…. with you."

"If you get that ending… it won't be with me."

"It won't be happily ever after without you. You're my knight. Can't you save me?"

"We can't have that romanticized life. We don't get sunsets and trumpets here—" Draco said bitterly. At seeing the tears in Harry's eyes he continued, "I'll try though. Go back to bed."

Harry fell back asleep and Draco swore at the stonewalls with tears in his eyes.

Harry felt happy. He was alive, living a twisted fairy tale with Draco. Sometimes a tall dark man would come take blood. It didn't hurt after the first time. He watched his own blood in awe.

Harry was content, but he barely saw what was going on around him. It was Draco sensed what was about to occur. Harry didn't feel the disturbance until it knocked down the door: literally. The Aurors came and they came prepared.

Harry heard his name being called over and over. He felt arms that weren't Draco's wrap around him. There was so much light and sound, if it would just go away he knew he would recognize the faces surrounding him and calling him. He whimpered and yelled for Draco. He seared until he saw him sitting with a wand to his head. He felt strong arms pull him away.

"Draco," Harry cried, "Where are they taking me?"

"They're taking you—where you belong. They're taking you home."

"But Draco—you are my home."

_fin._


End file.
